No fueron dos
by adry-psi
Summary: Hacía unos meses que estaban totalmente incomunicados y Sirius no pudo despedirse de ellos. Todo el mundo dice que fueron dos héroes los que murieron esa noche, pero nadie sabe que una tercera persona murió con ellos, aunque su alma no abandonó su cuerpo.


**Ya sabéis, todos los nombres que reconozcáis no son míos.  
**

**La verdad es que me ha gustado escribir sobre Sirius...quizá es algo corto. Dejadme reviews, pleeeease ! **

* * *

_1981_

_Hacía unos meses que estaban totalmente incomunicados y Sirius no pudo despedirse de ellos._

_Todo el mundo dice que fueron dos héroes los que murieron esa noche, pero lo que nadie sabe es que una tercera persona murió con ellos, pero su alma no abandonó su cuerpo, sólo se apagó._

Quizá es un poco egoísta decir que él también murió cuando aún podía disfrutar de su vida, pero ¿cómo iba a disfrutar sin lo que más quería? Ya no le quedaba nadie. Su hermano se había ido, Él lo había matado, y con James se llevó a su mejor amiga, una pelirroja que desde que él empezó a tener problemas serios con su familia no había parado de preocuparse. ¿Y qué había hecho él por ellos? Ni siquiera pudo ser el Guardián de los Secretos porque sería demasiado arriesgado. Tampoco podría cuidar de Harry, pues se encontraba en Azkaban. ¿Que cómo sucedió? Después de estar doce horas sin poder moverse del dolor emocional que sentía decidió ir a buscar al culpable de todo aquello, que no era ni más ni menos que Peter...su Peter, el Peter de James, y el de Remus. Puede que el saber que había sido la pequeña rata quien provocara la muerte de su familia hizo que cayera en una depresión aún más fuerte. ¿No se suponía que Peter era un Gryffindor¿¡Dónde estaban la lealtad y el valor¿¡Dónde estaba el sentimiento Merodeador!? Y lo que es más importante¿¡qué podría haber pasado para traicionar a su AMIGO!?

Sirius no lo entendía, siempre supo que Peter era el más débil de los cuatro, quizá también el más cobarde...pero...de verdad que no lo entendía¿qué había pasado con la admiración que la rata sentía por James¿Qué le había prometido Voldemort?

Todas esas preguntas le hacían sumirse más en la pena; y era aún peor cuando oía a los demás de la Orden decir que todo el mundo mágico estaba de celebración. ¡No era justo! El 31 de octubre habían matado a dos de las mejores personas del mundo¿y la gente lo celebraba? James y Lily habían dejado a un niño huérfano...el niño que vivió, la única esperanza que le quedaba a Sirius. Pensó que después de que todo se calmara un poco Dumbledore le iba a llevar al pequeño Harry con él, pues eso ponía en el testamento de la pareja: la tutela de su hijo iba a ser para el padrino, Sirius Black. Pero por más que esperó esa noche nadie llevó a Harry a Grimmauld Place, y la última luz que había en los ojos de Sirius desapareció hasta, exactamente, 1993, cuando volvió a ver a Harry de nuevo. Era una copia de su hermano, era igual que él cuando estaban en Hogwarts, era James con los ojos de Lily, era la viva imagen de los dos, y Sirius no supo exactamente si eso le ayudó o le volvió más loco.

Su estancia en Azkaban fue la etapa más horrible de su vida: los primeros días no tenía hambre, ni sed, ni sueño, simplemente no sentía. Sólo tenía en la mente la casa destrozada y el cuerpo de James en el umbral de la puerta tapado con una manta blanca, de Lily casi no quedaban restos, pues se le había caído el techo de la habitación de Harry encima; y el momento en que se encontró con Peter en plena calle, le arrinconó apuntándolo con la varita y le preguntó cientos de veces con lágrimas en los ojos por qué lo había hecho, la rata sólo sonrió y con un movimiento de varita, que Sirius no percibió porque apenas veía por las lágrimas, provocó una explosión que acabó con la vida de 12 muggles y luego se metió por una de las alcantarillas, dejando sólo dos dedos como muestra de su muerte, a Sirius tuvieron que llevárselo a Azkaban entre veinte hombre, no podía...no quería...no debía permitir que ese traidor quedara impune. Finalmente quedó extasiado, sin nada por lo que luchar ni seguir adelante, pues nadie le creería, nadie creería que para intentar salvar a su familia había conseguido llevarles a la muerte. Maldito Colagusano... ¿en qué momento decidió unirse al Señor Tenebroso, qué le había llevado a hacer eso? Es verdad que a Sirius le molestaba que el chico no tuviera personalidad propia y siempre anduviera persiguiéndoles, y por eso de vez en cuando se metía con él¿pero qué culpa tenían James y Lily? Su hermano siempre le había defendido, siempre había tratado a Peter como su hermano pequeño, alguien a quien proteger y cuidar. Y lo había hecho, le había sacado de un montón de líos¿así se lo pagaba?

Ni siquiera pudo ir al funeral o al entierro de su familia, porque ellos lo eran, lo eran todo...por eso se quedó sin nada. A lo mejor...a lo mejor si hubiera sido como el resto de los Black...

-¡¡NO!!

No podía permitirse pensar así, ellos eran unos asesinos...que realmente era en lo que él se iba a convertir en cuanto encontrara a Peter Pettigrew.

-Está en Hogwarts. Está en Hogwarts.

Todos creían que él quería acabar con Harry.

Era lo último que Sirius quería.

Quería vengar a James, a Lily, a Harry, a sí mismo...

Pero no pudo hacerlo...cuando por fin consiguió entrar en Hogwarts, la cosa se complicó, pero no iba a dejar que volviera a escapar, acabaría con él, no dejaría ni siquiera un dedo, desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra, en la que no hay sitio para traidores. Pero no cualquier tipo de traidores...Para Sirius la amistad siempre había sido su pilar más fuerte, y no podía perdonar que uno de sus mejores amigos hiciera eso, aunque se convirtiera en un asesino, no descansaría hasta lograrlo, hasta que le hiciera suplicar, hasta que llorara por James y Lily, hasta hacer que se arrepintiera.

Creyó que realmente lo conseguiría esa noche, esa noche de 1993 en la que por fin conoció a la única persona capaz de alegrarlo con sólo estar en la misma habitación que él. Conoció a Harry Potter, le dijo que se fuera a vivir con él, todo era perfecto, sería inocente y tendría a Harry con él. Pero Remus, con el que también se había encontrado esa noche, olvidó tomar la poción matalobos cuando vio el nombre de Sirius en el mapa del merodeador, pero no sólo vio eso, vio también a Peter, vio cómo Sirius arrastraba a Ron y Peter a la Casa de los Gritos. Peter consiguió escapar de nuevo cuando apareció la luna llena en el cielo y Remus se transformó, él tuvo que hacer lo mismo y adoptar su forma animal: un gran perro...pero no era tan fácil parar al lobo, no estaba James con él para ayudarle, y todo por esa asquerosa y traidora rata que acababa de escapar. Todo se había complicado mucho, demasiado, aparecieron los dementotes y lo último que escuchó fue a Harry intentando conjurar su Expecto Patronum para salvarle la poca vida que había recuperado al encontrarse con él.

Sirius estaba derrotado, despertó en una celda de la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Por lo menos seguía vivo, podría contarle a todo el mundo lo que había pasado, encarcelarían a Peter y él se llevaría a Harry a su casa. Tuvo el apoyo de Dumbledore, pero quienes realmente le salvaron fueron Harry y Hermione, que iban encima de otro fugitivo: el hipogrifo Buckbeak.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!, –dijo cuando Harry y Hermione se bajaron del hipogrifo para que él pudiera subir-¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!

Y esa fue la primera vez que sonrió de verdad en mucho tiempo. Se dirigió al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, su antigua casa, que se convirtió de nuevo en el cuartel general de la Orden. Pero a Sirius no tardaron en volver los malos recuerdos de Azkaban y de la noche anterior a ser encarcelado. Quería volver al lugar de los hechos, quería despedirse de ellos...Antes de que Dumbledore llegara para hablar con él se apareció en Gocric's Hollow, se dirigió hacia la casa de los Potter.

Era increíble lo que había cambiado todo...se le encogió el corazón y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el monumento en honor a su familia: James y Lily sonriendo, con Harry en brazos...eran tan jóvenes, les quedaba tanto por vivir...Sirius empezó a llorar, descargó cierta parte de sus sentimientos, entonces se dirigió a la casa, a la que no se podía pasar. Tenía otra placa en honor a ellos, donde la gente había escrito mensajes de apoyo a Harry, él puso un PERDÓN encima de los nombres de su familia...se sentía tan culpable...Pero aún le quedaba visitar sus tumbas, fue hasta el cementerio, vio las dos lápidas y se derrumbó. Había sido culpa suya, si él no hubiera infravalorado a Peter y a la vez no se hubiera sobrevalorado a sí mismo quizá ahora estaría tomándose unas cervezas con James en cualquier bar, o hablando con Lily, o jugando con los otros 14 hijos que iba a tener la pareja. Se sentía tan culpable...no paraba de pedirles perdón, lo hacía sin cesar, quería que le respondieran, que salieran de detrás de cualquier arbusto y le gritaran que era una broma, que seguían vivos, que seguían a su lado. Él de pronto tuvo ganas de irse con ellos, no pintaba nada ahí...entonces recordó lo emocionado que había estado Harry con la idea de vivir juntos, y supo que tenía que conseguir que el chico fuera a vivir con él, se lo debía a James y a Lily, era lo que ellos querían.

Pero otra cosa más en la vida de Sirius Black no salió bien, tuvo que estar escondido los siguientes tres años: toda la comunidad mágica le seguía buscando. Entonces llegó la oportunidad de salir a hacer algo, pero otra vez había llevado a su familia a una muerte segura: Voldemort le había utilizado para llevar a Harry al Departamento de Misterios, y él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, salvaría a Harry, y con ello además demostraría a todo el mundo que sólo quería protegerle.

Pero murió...murió del todo, ya no sólo su alma se había esfumado, si no también su cuerpo. Pero murió sonriendo, creyendo que luchaba junto a su hermano. Harry se parecía tanto a James.

* * *

**no seáis muy durxs !  
es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sirius y me parece complicadísimo...lo tuvo que pasar tan mal que es casi imposible intentar adivinar cómo se sentía...**

**gracias por leer  
revieeeews! **


End file.
